


Amaryllis

by renesonson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Set in a fictional Japanese town during the 50's, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renesonson/pseuds/renesonson
Summary: After Momo's death, Mina was ready to start a new lifeUntil two years later when Momo shows up at her front door with no memory of their relationship
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

“My beautiful Yuki… as beautiful as I imagined you. You're growing up to become such a pretty flower"

Mina caresses the hair of the little girl sleeping on her lap, her short black hair as soft as only a baby can have. Her red dress only highlights her innocence a little more and the omega smiles widely as she goes back to combing the baby dark locks with her fingers. The morning just peeks out the window of the wooden house but Yuki is an early riser and she woke up as soon as she could, probably to greet Jihyo before she went to light the ovens at the bakery.

"Chaeyoung-ah!"

The alpha's voice, her alpha, echoes in the still-small house. Mina smiles in a bittersweet manner when she looks at her daughter again and remembers that the name "Yuki" is just a nickname and not her real name. For everyone else, her friends and acquaintances along with relatives but especially for Jihyo, Yuki name is Chaeyoung

Yuki is the name Momo wanted for our first child. She said they would be our happiness

"Chaeyoung-ah!" Jihyo repeats as she enters the room that she shares with Mina and which is the same where the little girl, barely two and a half years old, sleeps. She freezes in the doorway, wide-eyed when she sees the sleeping girl and Mina staring at her with scolding eyes. Jihyo puts her index finger against her lips and walks slowly towards the bed where her omega and daughter are. With a loving smile, she strokes the baby cheek over and over again

"She woke up very early" Mina whispers trying to hide a smile "I told her to go back to sleep"

"I imagined it" Jihyo replied with a deep voice, the one that made Mina feel butterflies in her stomach "I was thinking that maybe today I could take her with me to the bakery"

The omega immediately looked up, her protective instincts appearing almost instantly and she almost seemed to be tightening the embrace in which she holds her daughter. Jihyo gave her a pained look, almost shy. Traits that would never be representative of an alpha but that in Jihyo were more common than expected

"I know you say it's dangerous but I promise I'll take good care of her"

“Jihyo…” Mina sighed “The ovens are burning most of the day and Chaeyoung is two years old. Accidents can happen"

“Honey, you know I'll take care of Chaeyoungie with my life and...I want to give you time for you to keep working on the garden and the orchards. They've been awfully lonely lately with only Jeongyeon taking care of them"

Mina looks at her daughter one more time. Of course she is afraid of what might happen to her but she knows very well that she can trust Jihyo like she trusts her own shadow. The alpha would die before she let something happen to Chaeyoung

Deep down, the omega knows she's a bit overprotective

"Okay" Mina responds, unconvinced but letting herself be carried away by her instinct. That never fails her and perhaps it increased when she became a mother. Jihyo jumps with her fist up in the air and then leans down to take Chaeyoung in her arms. The girl barely moves, soothed by Jihyo's orange scent "Promise to call me if anything happens, understand?"

Jihyo does a rather comical military salute managing to get a laugh out of her omega before leaning in to give her a brief kiss on the corner of her lips and rub her nose against the spot behind Mina's ear leaving her scented for the rest of the day. Mina smiles with closed eyes and wraps her arms around Jihyo's neck to do the same.

"I love you" Jihyo whispers

"I love you too"

Before Jihyo walks through the door, Mina insists again

“Chaeyoung's bag is in the kitchen. You know how to feed her, right? "

The alpha tries not to burst out laughing and even more so when Chaeyoung already shows signs of starting to wake up

"I know, honey. I know. I'm not that useless"

With one last smile, Jihyo says goodbye and Mina soon hears the front door closing followed by the engine of her lover's old truck roaring along the dirt road to get lost and leave her in complete silence sitting on the bed with fresh clean sheets.

Certainly this is the future that she had waited for since she was a child. The idea of a family of her own always fascinated her: she saw her parents loving each other every day and she fantasized about one day living in the same way. Mina wanted to share everything she had learned while she was a child, she wanted to heal bloody knees and give forehead kisses to the little ones running around the yard of her house. She too dreamed of being a great artist, her face appearing everywhere and her name would be cheered many times through countless theaters

The war had taken so many things away from her: her dreams, her home, her beliefs, her parents...

Momo...

Although Mina always imagined her perfect future, Momo was the constant factor that never went away. Her best friend since they were kids. The woman that her parents asked her to start a family with. The perfect, loving and protective alpha

There is a very popular saying that goes: Tell destiny about your plans and watch it laugh at you

Mina learned it the hard way

She prepares for another long day at work. The city where they lived, Tainano, located at the south of the Kansai region was slowly rebuilding after the tragedy. There was a pessimistic atmosphere after the war, people didn't want to smile and everything seemed colored in gray but Mina has hope for the future. She hopes the colors would slowly fill everyone's life again.

In the same way they came back into her life

"Jeongyeon should be here soon," Mina said looking at the huge clock on the kitchen wall. Jihyo told her the other that soon she would have the time to build a bigger house, just as Mina envisioned it and perhaps they could plant a couple of cherry trees if the terrain allowed it. Looking out the kitchen window that led to the backyard, Mina smiled again

The sun hit her face and a silver necklace on her neck shines like the moon does at night

"Do you like to play here, love?" Jihyo says with a wide smile as she squats down, getting on the same level as Chaeyoung who was looking at the bakery with curious eyes. In a way, she reminded her of Mina and Jihyo couldn't help but kiss her cheek with deep love before carrying her in her arms.

Jihyo's bakery had a certain reputation to maintain in Tainano because it was the first and only bakery in a town under reconstruction. The metal shelves were filled with all kinds of fresh bread by 8am and emptied at noon. Jihyo was proud of it and she loved to live up to her reputation

Ovens made of fire brick waited to be lit while Jihyo placed Chaeyoung in a crib away from the heat but where she could easily see her. The alpha gave her daughter a stuffed tiger (specially made by Mina) and Chaeyoung immediately let out a happy little squeal

"Here you go, my baby tiger" Jihyo ruffled the little girl's hair in a loving gesture "Wait for mom here, okay?"

Chaeyoung squeals again as she puts the stuffed animal in her mouth and leans back in her crib. She's surely tired and wanting to sleep as she had missed a couple of hours of sleep. The girl loved to nap until late but Jihyo really wanted Mina to have some time for herself. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to play a little more with her lovely Chaeyoung.

After an hour, Jihyo had the ovens on with the first batch of bread ready to be served. She knew that customers would start arriving one by one within a few minutes and she was thankful that Chaeyoung got restless when she was close to finishing her work. Her daughter was standing in her crib, the forgotten stuffed tiger in a corner as she constantly rubbed her eyes with the back of her chubby hands.

"Mama" she mumbled in a little voice on the verge of crying

"Shh, shh. I'm almost done, baby. Wait a minute"

Jihyo put the next tray in the oven before walking over to Chaeyoung and taking her in her arms. Her scent filling the entire bakery to try to calm the baby down and the alpha sighed in relief when she realized that it was working perfectly because Chaeyoung's sobs were reduced to tiny whimpers and then nothing. The little girl sucked her thumb into her mouth and continued scanning the place with the same chocolate curious eyes from before when Jihyo showed her the bakery

"Hey, Chaeng... you know mommy doesn't like when you suck that thumb" Jihyo remembers very well when Mina tried everything to try to get rid of that habit but it was still present and maybe for a long time now "But it's okay. I'll let you do it just because you're adorable"

Chaeyoung giggled as if she knew what the alpha was saying and laid her head on Jihyo's shoulder, lulling herself to sleep thanks to the warmth of her mother's body.

The bell on the front door softly rang, signaling that a customer was about to enter. Jihyo turned around to see who it was, although she thought she still had more than half an hour until the first customers arrived. A tall woman, an inch taller than Jihyo, slowly opened and closed the door. Her hair cut short up to her chin covered by an Osaka Tigers baseball cap and rather casual clothing. She was not the type of person that Jihyo expected in her bakery and less in a place like Tainano

However, just wearing a cap from Jihyo's rival team made the alpha lift an eyebrow

"Good morning" Jihyo greeted with a wide smile as she always did with any other client "How can I help you?"

The woman removed her cap briefly before bowing in Jihyo's direction. Somewhat confused dark brown eyes made Jihyo feel something warm on her chest. She was ignoring the heavy peach scent that was fighting her own orange one, a clear indication that she was an alpha just like her.

"Uhm... I'm looking for miss Kitayama Haru. Do you know where I can find her?"

The growing hatred for Korean alphas across the country made Jihyo hide her real name more than once so when she heard her fake name she was relieved

"It's me" she replied with the same calm smile she had greeted the alpha "How can I help you?"

"Oh! It's you." The alpha giggled and smiled "Someone told me I can find a job with you. The army just gave me a discharge and I don't know where to start"

"And who told you that I can help you?"

"Mhm... Minatozaki Sana"

Any mistrust that had crossed Jihyo's body at that moment was forgotten just by the sound of said name. Sana was such a kind heart, always helping others even if they were strangers

"Of course! She is an old friend"

"Excellent. So… can you help me?"

Jihyo didn't need another employee or someone to help her but she couldn't let go of this poor person just like that. Especially in a country that wouldn't recognize her efforts as a soldier and would probably hate her as they hate everything that had to do with the great armed conflict of just a few years ago. She probably could never adjust to an ordinary life

And Jihyo genuinely wanted to help her in one way or another

“Do you think you can help me here for now? I have a job for you but I think I could use an extra hand serving customers"

The alpha smiled widely and nodded excitedly.

"Of course, I'll help you in any way I can"

"Very good, wait here and I'll come right away"

Chaeyoung had already fallen asleep since several minutes ago so Jihyo laid her down in her crib, snuggling her against her tiger and grabbed the tray full of bread to take where the alpha waited for her, just like a child, standing at the same point where Jihyo told her to wait

"Your daughter is very pretty" she said "How old is she?"

"Just two years" Jihyo replied with a proud smile. The same one that probably all parents used for their children. Then, wanting to lighten the atmosphere, Jihyo joked "And soon I will instill her in my love for the Kyojin"

The alpha widened her eyes in surprise and then pointed an angry index finger at her

"Yomiuri?! Aww! The best team is Osaka!"

Jihyo burst out laughing and handed a couple of paper bags to her new partner that she'd taken from under the counter.

"Help me pack all this- uhm did you tell me your name?"

"Nope!" The alpha shook her head from side to side “My name is Hirai. Hirai Momo "

"Lately you reek of Jihyo" Jeongyeon gagged as she covered her nose "You usually carry her scent everywhere but now you really stink"

The backyard behind the wood house was large enough to house a couple of acres of orange and apple trees alongside a garden full of white carnations. Mina felt a deep pride in this place: not only because it was the perfect spot for Chaeyoung to grow up but because she had built it from scratch and little by little she saw it rise up to the sky. It was something that she had built long before meeting Jihyo so it had a special sentimental value in her heart

Jeongyeon always helps her take care of the garden and fruit trees. A faithful friend of Jihyo, the older woman did not object to any request from her friend even though they were always fighting and pushing each other like two little children. Now, while they were both dressed in the gardening suit, Mina couldn't help but feel offended when Jeongyeon walked behind her as they tended the carnations.

"And how do you know?" Mina whined "You're a beta!"

"Well, that's why you should worry!" Jeongyeon growled with her arms crossed across her chest, staining her suit with mud "If I can smell that then surely half of town does too"

"You are making things up"

"Aha, yeah. Of course. You'll come to me saying ’Hey, Jeong. Guess what? I'm pregnant!' And then I'll laugh out loud and tell you 'I told you!'"

Mina is surprised for a moment and abandons a half-cut carnation

Pregnant

She didn't mean for something like that to happen. Chaeyoung was the only daughter she wanted in her life but she and Jihyo hadn't been the most 'chaste' people in the last few months after her own heat and Jihyo's rut came together one after the other so the possibility of a pregnancy was there

"Shut up and get back to work. Jihyo is about to come home"

Jeongyeon laughed out loud. A choked and annoying sound like only she knows how to do it

The engine of Jihyo's old truck roars along the dirt road and Mina quickly moves away from the garden, throwing tools and other stuff to greet her alpha and especially her little Chaeyoung

"I told you. They're already here”

The beta pouts as she closely follows Mina toward the front entrance of the house.

Jihyo gets out of the truck with Chaeyoung giggling happily as she bites her favorite tiger's ear.

"Tadaima!" Jihyo yells. Chaeyoung tries to copy the word but she just ends up babbling a bunch of words

"Okaeri" Mina replies, her smile growing bigger as Jihyo gets closer with Chaeyoung. The omega immediately takes her baby in her arms and greets Jihyo with a long kiss on her lips.

The truck's door makes a loud thud indicating someone else just got down. Mina peeks out over Jihyo's shoulder with curiosity and suddenly feels her legs turning into jelly

"I want you to greet someone who will help you with the garden" Jihyo speaks excitedly as she points towards the person walking to the entrance

Mina feels everything is spinning. Her entire world slowly crumbles and small dots of light appear behind her eyes. Her breath is cut short and perhaps her paleness is obvious when Jeongyeon pulls Chaeyoung out of her arms and grabs her shoulder.

"Mina, are you okay?"

"Guys, this is Hirai Momo"

Momo raises a hand to greet with a smile

The same one that Mina remembers so clearly

With tears in her eyes, Mina loses consciousness


	2. Images

_‘Miss Myoui. I have news for you regarding your wife'_

Perhaps several years passed since then but Mina still remembers everything as if it was yesterday. Is well etched in her thoughts, it's her most frequent nightmare and she learned to masterfully lie every time Jihyo asked what's wrong with her.

It was one of those moments where she remembers exactly what she was doing, the day and the time she even remembers that outside was raining. It would take a thousand years for her to forget

_‘Your wife was killed in combat’_

That day when her world quickly collapsed. That day where she met true loneliness. She saw the worst of humanity during the war, she knew misery and tragedy but she never felt as lonely as that moment when she was told Momo wouldn't be coming home

"Mina? Are you awake?"

This voice greeting her doesn't belong to Jihyo. Mina slowly opens her eyes and remembers she passed out as soon as she saw Momo walking towards her through the front door of her house. A dream that she frequently had but now was completely real. Her heart couldn't take the way Momo looked at her: without love, without affection, without an ounce of the sweetness that made Mina fall in love with her. That person was someone completely different in the body of the one she loved the most.

She's resting in the room that she shares with Jihyo and Chaeyoung. The evening is slowly falling and she can see it in the muted colors of the sky and the turned on lights throughout the house. Nayeon stands by the door, a stethoscope around her neck and worried eyes trying to figure out what was going through Mina's mind.

"Thank god... you're okay" Nayeon sighs and approaches the omega putting the stethoscope on Mina's chest and then checking her eyes with a small lamp. Mina was still confused but looking at a friendly face gives her some security “You had me worried and Jihyo too. You really need to rest"

Mina nodded, trying to agree with the doctor before Nayeon started screaming her lungs out and scolding her for not taking care of her health

Nayeon was one of the few doctors in Tainano and probably the only one who was trained enough to handle any accident. The nearest hospital was an hour away so having Nayeon close for a minor emergency was a relief.

A beta just like Jeongyeon. Jihyo's second best friend

The omega held her head in both hands and Nayeon sat on the foot of the bed

"You'll be fine. You fainted but you didn't hit your head. Jihyo was quick enough to grab you before you fell" Nayeon pouted when she realized Mina wasn't paying attention, her gaze lost somewhere in the room."Hey! Are you listening?"

"Momo… did she leave?"

“You mean the new alpha working for Jihyo? She left with Jeongyeon a few minutes ago towards the train station. She seemed very concerned about what happened"

Mina tried not to sob. She didn't want to get her hopes up when it was obvious that Momo had no idea who she was. If she knew, she wouldn't visit the same house where Mina lives with Jihyo

"Nayeon if... if I tell you something, you promise to keep a secret?"

The doctor threw her head back

"Oh no Mina, you know I'm terrible at lying and even more when it comes to keeping a secret "

"Please ... it's something that's killing me"

Nayeon kept her gaze fixed for a split second and eventually nodded after much waiting. Looking for Mina's hands, Nayeon took them slowly between hers and caressed her knuckles.

"Okay, tell me"

“When I was a child I had a best friend her name was Momo. Hirai Momo” Mina started "Eventually we fell in love and got married, we promised to start a life together but then the war started and I was sent to the ammo factories while my wife was sent to the front line in Manchuria"

If it were another time, Mina might've laughed at how interested Nayeon was in the story she was telling

"For some weeks we never lost contact thanks to our letters but the conflict escalated and just five months after the war started, an army postman came to tell me that Momo died in combat"

There was a long silence that made Mina want to freeze in that very instant and evade reality forever. Nayeon opened her mouth to say something and closed it, then her eyes widened and in the end she let go of Mina's hands to cover her own mouth.

"Are you telling me the alpha that Jihyo brought is your dead wife?!" She whisper yelled "Mina... don't say those things"

"I would never lie about something like that and you know it"

"Oh my god, Mina do you know the mess you're in? Don't tell me you're going to leave Jihyo for a person who abandoned you during the last three years in the middle of a fucking crisis"

Mina didn't want to feel weak especially in a moment as serious as this but she still felt tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to come out at any moment

“She doesn't remember anything, Nayeon. She greeted me like we were total strangers but I know that's her...I could never forget her face"

Nayeon sighed in frustration. Her gaze before was full of judgment but now it seemed to glow with compassion and understanding for Mina.

"Mina…"

“I need you to keep quiet” The omega clasped her hands as if she were praying “Please, Nayeon. Don't say any of this to anyone. Not to Jeongyeon and much less to Jihyo. Please"

The beta nodded firmly and placed her hands on her waist. Her expression was blank

"If something serious happens to you or Chaeyoungie I want you to know that I'll have to tell Jihyo..."

Mina nodded obediently

"I understand. I wanted to tell you because I know you can help me"

Naeyeon walked close to the bed ruffling Mina's hair and then walked towards the bedroom door.

“I'll tell Jihyo you're feeling better. Lay down, Mina. You need to rest"

As soon as the beta left the room, Mina brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them, starting to cry. She was so confused, she had no idea what was going on with Momo and what would happen from now on with Jihyo. Her life just took such an unexpected turn and she wasn't ready

She was lost in her thoughts and perhaps it was longer than necessary because the door to the room was opened again, from it Jihyo appeared with Chaeyoung in her arms. The little girl squealed when she saw Mina and threw herself into her mother's arms

Mina cuddled Chaeyoung against her body and kissed her head a couple of times.

"Chaeyoungie... mommy was so worried about you"

Jihyo sat next to her, circling an arm around her shoulders, and kissed the side of her head. Mina snuggled against her out of sheer instinct, her citric scent helping her feel much better and calmer

"I'm sorry," Mina whispered.

"Why, honey?" Jihyo combed her hair while she looked at Chaeyoung who was happily playing with her tiger.

"For worrying you like this"

"It's okay, love" The alpha insisted and her embrace turned stronger "Nayeon already told me that you need to rest and you'll feel better. I was just worried about you but I'm okay if you're okay"

Mina shook her head from side to side and turned around so she could kiss Jihyo's cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me and Chaeyoung"

“You're my family, Mina. I would give my life for you"

Although Mina is still stuck between a rock and a hard place, she knows that Nayeon is right.

She can't leave Jihyo just like that

* * *

The night is dark as Momo waits for the last train to the south side of the city where she now lives. A taxi would be better but she's still not very confident about getting into a complete stranger's car, plus is good to breathe some fresh air

Jeongyeon is sitting next to her, she took Jihyo's truck to give Momo a ride and now it waits behind the train station. She was silent most of the trip and Momo looks her up and down. She can see how different she is, she can recognize gestures that she would only see in a beta and that gives her some peace

"You want one?" Jeongyeon offers her a cigarette still inside the box. Momo raises her hand to reject it

"No thanks, I don't smoke"

"Really?" The beta lets out a laugh as she lights the cigarette that already rests on her lips "Everyone does that these days"

“Well… I'm trying to quit. It was a frequent thing when I was in the army"

Jeongyeon nods and they fall silent again. The night breeze moves the trees that decorate the old station barely lit by a single lightbulb that seems older than the station itself. There's no one else waiting, just the two of them. Momo swings her legs back and forth and makes sure to tight the cap on her head. Jeongyeon takes a drag of her cigarette and the grayish tobacco smoke hangs in the air with a scent that brings back memories of trenches, gunpowder and blood

Jokingly, the beta taps Momo on the baseball cap

"You really like the Tigers, don't you?"

Momo smiles before nodding. She holds her cap so it doesn't fall

“It's the only thing I can remember from before the war. I used to go to Tigers games every day even when it rained. I wanted to dedicate myself to baseball before they enlisted me in the army"

The beta nodded a couple of times, fell silent and blew smoke out of her mouth again

"So you don't remember anything..." Jeongyeon asks curiously "That's why they gave you a discharge, right?"

"Yes" Momo frowns as she replies "They said there was no point in keeping me in the army... after all they're trying to disband it. The Americans have a good control over the country and they're taking all the alphas to America to enlist them into their own army"

Jeongyeon laughs sarcastically, shakes her head from side to side

"Sure... after the war the Americans brought all their culture and their things, didn't they? They have an exhibition of their tourist places in Osaka"

Momo nods, she heard something about it thanks to Sana

"They are also maintaining an orphanage" Momo added in a soft voice "American soldiers pay for the children's meals every day"

"Wow, how the world changes in just a few years"

"You don't say. I think I'm living in a dream. It is as if I had woken up in a completely different world"

The beta feels sorry for Momo. She is one of the luckiest people Jeongyeon has ever met after the chaotic conflict that divided the world in two. She saw alphas that lost legs, lost arms, alphas with such a hurt gaze that they would never recover, alphas that came home like ashes. Momo is very lucky for not ending up in the dark side of history

"Sometimes brief pictures come to me" Momo whispers "Besides the Tigers games, I see a girl almost as young as me and then she leaves. I see my parents but their faces are blurred, I see myself embarking to Manchuria and then... there is nothing"

The train whistled in the distance, about 500 meters from the station. The noise was loud and cut through the air like a mighty sword but neither of the two women at the station was fazed.

"I envy miss Kitayama, just a little" Jeongyeon turned her head to look at Momo "She has the life I always wanted"

Jeongyeon was grateful that she was smoking her cigarette to have an excuse not to say anything. That feeling of sadness was present in her chest once more because even though she hated the things she had seen, she couldn't help but feel sorry. She was grateful to be a beta for the first time in her life

The huge headlight of the train gave life to the station once more and little by little it slowed down until it was almost in front of the bench where Jeongyeon and Momo were sitting. Some people got out, bowed to greet them, and left. The driver gestured towards Momo saying that she should go up

Momo took off her cap and bowed to Jeongyeon. She answered the driver and raised a hand to say goodbye

"We'll be waiting for you early tomorrow morning" Jeongyeon smiled giving her a little more confidence. "Don't worry about the uniform. There are enough at home"

When Momo was about to get on the train, she turned around and went back to Jeongyeon

"I know you do not belong in Tainano" she whispered so the driver wouldn't hear them “I also know Miss Kitayama is pretending so you don't have to hide anything from me. Please keep that in mind from tomorrow on”

Without saying more, the alpha ran to the train and got on. The huge machine started up in that same instant and Jeongyeon froze watching as it got lost along the tracks, the cigarette on her lips barely being held by her open mouth

Although they managed to assimilate Japanese customs and traditions, Jeongyeon was sure that they could never forget their original homeland. It's been a couple of years since they came here so at least she was hopeful that she could hide her traditions in a facade and change their names for safety. Jihyo, Nayeon and her flew their country escaping from blood and conflict, dreaming of trying to start something new and keep Jihyo safe from a witch hunt.

Knowing the secret they carefully kept was exposed made her feel fragile.

However at the same time she trusted Momo

And based on that trust she would keep silent

She got into Jihyo's truck and chose to go back to her friend's house before her mind started playing tricks on her

* * *

"Be careful on your way home, okay?" Jihyo says goodbye to Jeongyeon as she gets in her own car and rolls up the windows. The beta says goodbye with a wave of her hand and then gets lost on the dirt road

Jihyo goes back to her house where Mina lovingly cradles Chaeyoung. The little girl is already asleep, sucking her thumb as she always has and the omega doesn't seem to care. Mina only looks at her with eyes full of love and kisses her head over and over again. With a wide smile, the alpha approaches both of them and leaves a kiss on Chaeyoung's forehead.

"She's out" Mina says with a smile "It's a bit early for her but I guess she's tired"

“Well… I won't judge her” Jihyo lets out a big yawn and stretches her arms over her head “I'm totally exhausted too. I want to sleep forever "

Giggling, Mina walks into their bedroom and Jihyo follows her closely. Chaeyoung's crib is in a corner of the place where is warm enough. It was a gift from Nayeon when she was born, red blankets make it more comfortable while a wooden mobile floats over Chaeyoung head (something that Mina designed for her). Mina makes sure to cover her with the blankets and puts the little stuffed tiger near her

Jihyo hugs her omega from behind, her hands circling around her waist as she looks at the sleeping baby and rests her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"Sleep well, baby" Mina whispers, she leaves a kiss on her index finger and middle finger before putting them on Chaeyoung's forehead. "Remember that mommy loves you"

The alpha smiles as she holds Mina close to her chest

"She is so pretty"

Mina can only laugh softly, she turns her head to kiss Jihyo's cheek

"Everything Chaeyoungie does seems cute to you"

"Well... she's my daughter, do you think that's weird?"

The omega shakes her head and closes her eyes to enjoy Jihyo's scent constantly floating around her. She feels her wife's breath on her neck, very close to the spot behind her ear. A little kiss there makes Mina shiver from head to toe

"You smell so good lately," Jihyo whispers, her hands slipping under Mina's blouse and caressing her abs. "Are you in heat again?"

"No" Mina answers with a sigh, her arms wrap around Jihyo's neck and her head thrown to the side gives the alpha more room to kiss. She immediately loses control of her body when Jihyo shows how much she loves her. It's as if something inside her lost meaning and she surrendered to her animal side "It's not supposed to happen for another two months"

"Mhm... I don't know what's wrong but I love it"

Mina stifles a moan as Jihyo moves her hands up to her breasts, palming them gently under the clothes and her lips continue to leave a wet trail along her collarbone.

"Is this ok?" Jihyo asks breathlessly, always considerate of her wife "Do you want to continue?"

The omega won't say a word, she slowly nods and turns around so she can kiss Jihyo deeply

"It's okay" Mina answers when the kiss ends "I want this"

Mina whined softly when Jihyo pushed her against the bed, her lips suddenly connecting with hers causing her to forget everything but the sweet sensation of the alpha's touch. Nothing in the world felt sweeter than a kiss from her wife. Even if they sometimes got carried away by the most primitive instincts, in the end their heart was never wrong.

Jihyo's lips left the comfort of the omega's to roam the soft skin of her neck, drawing soft and delicate moans from her lips that were only music to the alpha's ears. She never needed more than that to send Mina into a paradise, always so enthusiastic for the caresses of her alpha, always wanting to feel more of her hands writing poems and songs in every corner of her body

"Jihyo" Mina moaned, one of her hands tangling its way into her lover's hair "Jihyo..."

"Shh" Jihyo replied softly "I'm right here, love"

The omega's heart melted in her chest. She groaned softly when Jihyo pressed her lips to hers again, arching her back in desire when she felt her lover's hands undoing the buttons of her blouse. Her entire body yearned for her touch, she screamed for it desperately

"Jihyo!" Barely holding back, Mina looked desperate

Jihyo smiled gently at the need in her wife's voice, pulling away from the kiss to look at Mina's face that was expectant. She was glad she still had that effect on her. The only thing that she feared in this wide world was to lose her but in that moment, to look at Mina being so happy for her, to see the total look of adoration in hers eyes. Jihyo won't doubt her words, she won't doubt when she says she loves her

Mina's hands roamed the collar of her lover's shirt, starting to undo the buttons with barely contained need. She was so beautiful... Jihyo was so painfully beautiful when she saw her like this, to see her face glowing with desire, lust and love. Mina removed the now unbuttoned shirt from her wife's shoulders, leaving her well toned body exposed to her greedy eyes, her hands trying to restrain herself as Jihyo fiddled with the zipper of her own pants. A perfect body. Mina couldn't believe she was so lucky. She couldn't believe she was blessed with such a perfect lover

They got rid completely of their clothes, tossing them to the side of the bed. Jihyo positioned herself in the middle of the omega legs, licking all the wetness out of her and causing more natural lubricant to flow out of her body. Mina almost screamed in surprise, wedging her fingers into the mattress and pulling the sheets together each time she squeezed her hands, pushing her hips up to feel more of the alpha's luscious lips.

Jihyo allowed her to make those movements, sinking completely into the rough taste of her omega, controlling her own growing desire to dominate her. Two of her fingers slipped into Mina's entrance and Mina held back another moan, her entire body shaking at the immense pleasure she was feeling trying to control the noise of her voice bouncing off four walls.

"Jihyo..." she sighed, biting her lips hard "Oh Jihyo... s-stop. I'm going to...nngh"

Jihyo pulled back from her lover just in time, leaving the omega complaining in pain at her denied orgasm. The alpha smirked, confidence filling every one of her features and Mina wanted to erase that confident smile on her face one way or another. Jihyo grabbed Mina by the waist before the tip of her member reached the omega slit, slowly pushing into her body easily thanks to the wetness. Jihyo groans at the tightness

Mina's breathing caught in her throat when she feels herself filled to the brim by Jihyo, trying not to lose her grip on her sanity as every inch of her skin prickled at the contact. Finally, Jihyo slipped completely inside her staying like that for a moment, waiting for the girl to get used to the invasion.

"Move" Mina ordered in a hoarse voice, ignoring the tears of pleasure that began to sting in the corner of her eyes.

Jihyo was a bit surprised by her request. They usually took things slowly and Mina never asked for this kind of thing so desperately but she couldn't find a way to argue so she started moving her hips against her lover's, forcing moans and small whines out of her

"Harder..." Mina pleaded, burying her head into the pillow leaving her head as her fingers dug into the soft skin of her alpha's back.

It was then that a delicious mix of pain and pleasure washed over her as Jihyo continued to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow. She could see Jihyo's face filled with pleasure and this boosted Mina's omega pride more than expected. Only she could see Jihyo like this, only she provoked these reactions in the one who was her soulmate

"Mina" Jihyo growled in her ear, bringing her back to reality "You're so beautiful"

Mina moaned softly. She wanted this. Her entire body trembled as she waited for it. She needed to come now, it was too much

"I-I'm close…"

Mina choked the name of her alpha in her throat when she finally let go, she could hear Jihyo moaning as she thrusted a few more times and hot, white liquid filled Mina. The omega let out a long and calmed sigh when Jihyo pulled out and claimed her lips in a loving kiss, much slower than those from several minutes ago and full of her citrus scent. The omega hugged her affectionately while she kissed her back

"I love you, Jihyo" she said breathing against her lips

Jihyo offered her a beautiful smile, brushing the strands of Mina hair wet from sweat sticking to her forehead

"My beautiful Mina… I have no idea what I would do without you"

Mina laid her head on the alpha's chest in the middle of the night, lulled by the sound of her breathing. She didn't know if this was the effect of the day she had had or if it was just her usual insomnia but she couldn't sleep. Covering herself a little more with the sheets she snuggled against Jihyo's side and closed her eyes to try to get some rest before her day began.

Momo could be back

But her heart wasn't there


End file.
